Momenti
by Liv Cafeina
Summary: Yaoi- 8059- momentos en que la relación entre ambos comenzó


**Momenti**

**---------------------------**

**Yamamoto x Gokudera (8059)  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Advertencias:  
……. **

**----------------------------**

La primera vez había sido de lo más peculiar que alguna vez hubiera imaginado, todo iniciando con una misión en la que por azares de la alternancia se había distraído para terminar encontrándose con que el espadachín se había interpuesto entre el y el atacante resultando con una notable herida en el costado de su torso

Después no recordaba realmente como pero se había encontrando regalando golpes a diestra y siniestra para enseguida salir a toda prisa con el moreno en brazos en dirección al automóvil que les había llevado ahí, y aquel pequeño gato apresurándose a seguirle a toda prisa

Aun se preguntaba el como demonios había logrado llegar sin herida alguna a aquella clínica con la velocidad en que iba, aunque tampoco era demasiado sorpréndete tomando en cuenta sus habilidades, o eso se decía a si mismo cada que lo recordaba

Aun recordaba claramente el primer sorbo amargo de primero de los cafés de aquella noche, mientras el medico le decía que su _compañero _estaba fuera de peligro, aun que inconciente, y como se retiraba para dejarle a solas en aquella pequeña habitación

A el y su _compañero_ inconciente

También recordaba el sabor de su veinteavo cigarrillo cuando después de cinco horas el espadachín había abierto los ojos dolorosamente para mirarle confundido y como el había perdido apenas un instante es una simple respuesta, _te hirieron_

Y mientras el castaño sonreía el le había ladrado un largo reproche sobre lo preocupado que había estado el décimo y cosas similares, claro que después de un tiempos el se entero que el décimo no había tenido conocimiento de eses suceso

Además recordaba clamadamente como se molesto por aquella sonrisa y como su ira se convirtió en sombro cuando los labios de aquel cubrieron los suyos para hacerle callar, _estabas muy alterado_, había recibido un pretexto bastante tonto, _y es la única forma que conozco de tranquilizar a alguien_

Y el no había querido darle importancia, ni al acto ni al desesperado intento de su corazón por salirse de su pecho ni la extraña sensación de tranquilidad que le invadió después, todo había sido debido a la adrenalina por que no había preocupación, no, el Gokudera Hayato no se había preocupado, ni eses día ni nunca, y mucho menso por aquel remedo de espadachín

La segunda vez fue menos espectacular, una tarde de aburrimiento en que por asares del destino ellos se había topado en la calle, ambos con hambre y Yamamoto ofreciéndose a cocinar para ambos mientras se dirigían al piso de Gokudera

Gokudera recordaba haberse fumado un par de cigarrillos mientras Yamamoto prepara algo que, aun que jamás lo diría en voz alta, olía bastante bien, aun que tampoco era como que el espadachín requiriera de escuchar algún halago de Smokin' Bomb Hayato, era plenamente conciente de sus habilidades en la cocina

Y el carácter de Hayato

También recordaba un juego de poker al terminar su comida, que en algún punto se había transformado en cena, y como parecía que esa noche el espadachín había sido bendecido por la diosa de la suerte pues había ganado casi todas las manos de esa noche

Dejándole a el con un ampliamente humillador cincuenta a dos en el Rankin de las manos esa noche, que tampoco le perturbo demasiado pues estaba dando la oportunidad a Yamamoto al permitirles hacer las de crupier esa noche lo cual, a el le parecía, era una enorme ventaja

A fin de cuentas para el no era tan importante el ganar, o por lo menso no esa noche

Recordaba como habían sido consumidas un par de botellas de vino que se le había ido como agua sin darse cuenta asta percatarse del ligero mareo al incorporarse de la mesa, que realmente no fue demasiado por que el no era ningún bebedor sin experiencia, y como Yamamoto se encontraba completamente lucido aun a pesar de haber consumido aun mas alcohol que el mismo

Posiblemente alrededor del doble

Igual recordaba como había ofrecido al espadachín dormir en su casa esa noche, pues ya estaba bastante entrada la noche y no tenia caso correr riesgos innecesarios, aun cuando algo le decía que mas riesgo correría cualquier asaltante al toparse con su _compañero_ del que el mismo correría

Recordaba vagamente como el espadachín lo había agradecido con una sonrisa bobalicona mientras prometía encargarse del desayuno del siguiente día

Lo que no recordaba era en que momento la mayor parte de sus ropas llegaron a pesar demasiado o como llego a su sillón desudo de la cintura para arriba y con Yamamoto encima besándole cándidamente mientras el le desabotonaba la camiseta

Tampoco en que momento había perdido la lucidez para decir un _detente_, que realmente el no deseaba decir, o quitarse al otro de encima con un simple golpe

Y lo demás que recordaba eran vagos momentos y nada concreto, o a lo menos eso era lo que decía pues su memoria de esa noche era infinitamente mejor de lo que pensaba aceptar, y después por la mañana creía recordar que se había levantado temprano para darse un baño, aun que decía olvidar las manos que le había recorrido el cuerpo mientras el agua le limpiaba

Todo causado por el exceso de alcohol en la sangre, nada importante

O por lo menos eso decía el

Un que la sonrisa bobalicona de Yamamoto unos días después en una junta con el décimo contaba una historia bastante diferente

La tercera vez había estado envuelta en negación

Había sido en una cena en casa de Yamamoto, un festejo cuyo por que era algo que no alcazaba a recordar claramente, por no mencionar que había sido el cumpleaños de la "estupida vaca" como el le llamaba, quince años sobre el cuerpo ya era todo un adolescente

Se habían reunido todos asta altas horas de la noche, el guardia de la lluvia había preparado la cena y al final el se había quedado a ayudarle en la limpieza obviamente por la sutil petición del décimo, aun que en realidad solo le hacia compañía pues mientras el moreno limpiaba el lugar Hayato fumaba un cigarrillo

Recordaba haber escuchado algún argumento inconforme por parte del moreno sobre el fumar y cosas como el cáncer y también recordaba haberse desecho de ese argumento con alguna barata excusa sobre que eran sus plumones y demás estaba al aire libre

Mas exactamente en la terraza de la casa de Yamamoto

La conversación haba girado a un punto mas bien incomodo en que el tema se había tornado algo mas persona, palabras, mentiras y excusas fueron derivadas por la boca del italiano mientras que el japonés solo le observaba en silencio

En algún punto el japonés había discutido alguno de sus argumentos y Gokudera, sin poder medir su florido vocabulario había abierto la boca de más, había dicho demasiado mientras Yamamoto solo callaba derivando en una pelea en que solo Gukudera participaba, si es que pudiera llamar así a eso, pues el moreno solo le observaba en silencio

Recordaba haber abierto de más la boca y solo pudo haberlo notado cuando el normalmente alegre rostro del guardia de la lluvia se había trastornado en una mueca dolorida y se había excusado entrando a la casa no sin antes ofrecerle a Gokudera educadamente la habitación para huéspedes

Aun recordaba que cuando su cuerpo por fin reacciono, recordaba que entro corriendo a la morada dirigiéndose a la habitación de Yamamoto y entrar sin avisar, recordaba haberle gritado algo, _estupido_, y también recordaba haberse tirado en sus brazos y haber unido sus labio a los del otro

El no era muy reflexiona, mas bien era bastante impulsivo

Y Takeshi lo sabia, pero esa noche sus agrias palabras había dolido de mas

El italiano recordaba haberlo notado, tan claro como recordaba haber pasado esa noche, en toda su extensión, en los brazos del guardián, tan claro como recordaba su voz pidiendo por mas mientras el otro le besaba y aun que ni agonizante lo aceptaría esa noche representaba, a lo menos para el, el mejor recuerdo en su vida

Había pasado dos años, largos e inusitados y ambos desde esa noche había permanecido juntos

Gokudera recordaba haberlo guardado como secreto a voces por un tiempo, tan claro como el hecho de que tiempo después en una discusión contra el espadachín de los Varia había estallado al ver la "cercanía" entre ambos hombres

Tanto como el haber jalado al guardián de la lluvia para enredarse en su cuello y besar sus labios frente al otro que les miro entre asombrado, mas por la reacción de Gokudera que por la situación por que ya algo había estimado, y divertido

Así el tiempo había pasado

Y en ese momento el italiano yacía recostado en la cama desarreglada con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha, cuerpo desnudo cubierto apenas por la ligera sabana y el cuerpo perfecto de Yamamoto dormitando tranquilamente a un costado

En ese momento Gokudera recordaba que, sin importan que jamás lo aceptara en voz alta, amaba a aquel hombre con todo el extenso de su ser


End file.
